Is That You?
by Six
Summary: Matt meets a mysterious girl at the beach only to find out she is not so mysterious. The title sucks, but it's better than beach surprise, which was the working title until like just now. Enough rambling, read the fic!


Is that you?   
By Six   


hehehe. Roxy's best friend, Sam, was in town this weekend and Roxy got to spend the night at the hotel suite and hang out at the mall and was soooo happy she decided to write a really super happy fic. Please enjoy because I have had more fast food in the last two days than a normal person would eat in a month. This is for Sam (you'll never know this, though) because you are _really_ good at hiding. ; ) Anyways read on for what I'm thinking is going to be a happy fic in Matt's p.o.v.! : )   
  
  


Bright sunlight shone down from a perfect blue sky as I reclined on a large, green beach towel. How did I manage to get dragged into these things? One word: Takeru. My little brother, I would do anything for him, including spending a Saturday out on the beach instead of sitting in my room wallowing in my teenage angst. Even if I didn't like to, or didn't know how to show my love for him, it was always there. I guess it's one of those sibling bond things. I looked towards my brother. He was happily splashing in the clear, sun-warmed water with some other kids that looked to be about his age, having the time of his life. Meanwhile I was sitting in the sun, my skin ever so slowly baking, burning, increasing my risk of skin cancer and other bad nasty things like wrinkles. 

I let my eyes wander across the sand and water. Lots of people were at the beach, it being the weekend and all. Once again my eyes crossed the areas around me, when suddenly they were caught by a true sight. A goddess. A magnificent beauty basking in the midday sun. She was outstanding in the looks department. Long, shapely, tanned legs, a small, but not too thin, waist, lustrous, bronzed hair that gleamed glossy in the light of day. And that face. It was beautiful, gorgeous, everything a red-blooded heterosexual male would want. Bright eyes, lucious lips. Right away I knew she was perfect. Perfect for me. She seemed a bit familiar, I thought she might have been a model and I could have seen her in a magazine or something. I had to talk to her. But how? I guessed that the only way to do it was to just get it over with and go over and talk to her. 

With a quick glance to T.K., who was sitting and talking with his friends, I got up, brushed off the bits of sand that get on you at the beach no matter what you do, and began to walk towards her. I got closer and closer, getting more and more nervous with each step. It's just a girl, I kept telling myself, just a girl. But somehow I knew that she wasn't just any girl. She was special. 

I finally reached her funky design covered beach towel when I heard her say, "Would you please mind moving out of my sun?" 

Looking down I noticed that my shadow fell over her. My face flushed slightly and I felt like an idiot. Way to make a great first impression.....she probably hated me, or at least disliked me. 

"But I wouldn't mind if you sat down on my other side," she finished with a bright, flirty smile that made me feel all squishy inside. Her voice was very honey-like. I loved it. It felt sweet. 

I walked around her and then sat down on the hot sand. She turned over, her eyes running over me, a little smile playing across lips that begged to be kissed. I studied her face a bit more. Yep, definately familiar, and even more breath-taking up close. Her eyes shifted towards mine, locking, completely enrapturing me, and in them I saw something; something special. I wanted to get to know this girl. 

"So, uh, nice day, huh?" Once again I felt like such a fool. Just be cool, Matt, be cool. 

"Yeah, but I don't get out to see the sun as much as I used to. I really should come to the beach more, espeically if cute guys like you are going to be talking to me," she answered, that smile smile on her lips again as she flirted with me. She was flirting with me! My heart almost skipped a beat. The hottest girl at the beach was flirting with me!!! 

I laughed a little at her comment and then gazed out at the water. It really was pretty. Looking at the water made me thirsty, so I asked the girl, who seemed to be my age, if she wanted to go get a soda with me. 

She said, "Yeah, that would be nice." and smiled even more as she stood and slipped on a pair of strappy sandels and some purple sunglasses. I was a little upset because I couldn't see her glassy brown eyes anymore, but then I remembered that we were going to get sodas together. 

We walked side by side to the wood inlaid path that led to the soda place, occasionally looking towards the other. When the two of us reached the little booth we got into the long line to place our orders. We said a few things about the nice weather as of late, big news from the world, and even talked about some bands that we both liked. We get getting along quite well by the time we got to the front of the line. 

"I'll have a large Dr. Pepper, please," we both said at the same time, followed by a little laugh. 

We grabbed our cool, fizzing drinks, which I gladly paid for, and went to go sit down at a little two person table underneath a large, striped umbrella. More small chat followed, from which I learned that she was interested in medincine and wanted to either be a doctor, veterinarian, or adventure in the safari. I asked about that last one, but she just blew it off saying something about a childhood expirience. 

Soon our sodas were finished, but we stayed sitting at that table anyways. We talked about life. What had been happening. Mystery girl told me that she lived in America for awhile before moving back to Japan. I'd never been to the states, but it sounded like a pretty cool place. I confided in her (I didn't know why, but I felt somehow like she already knew me) my secrets. I told her about my band and my brother and just my life in general. She was a really good listener, paying attention when needed and supplying comments when wanted. I was finding myself slowly getting a crush for her. I was falling, fast and hard, no denying it. There was something special about this girl. 

Before we knew it, it was almost sundown. We had been talking all day!!! The time had gone by so quickly! 

"Hey, um, I wanted to tell you that I really really like you. I know that we've only been talking this one day, but you are the kind of person I could find myself spending the rest of my life with. You are funny, smart, cute and fun to be around and I bet I sound like an idiot now," I confessed. Where did that come from? I guessed my feelings from the day just rushed out in a bit of a panic. 

"Of course you don't sound like an idiot.....and, I like you too. You listened, I mean really listened, to all the things I had to say and" she was cut off when her friend, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and deep, soulful eyes walked up and began to speak just as T.K. pulled on my shirt and also started to talk. 

"Hey, Mimi, my mom is here to pick us up, we have to go." 

"Matt, we should be going now, I have some chores I need to do." 

Wait a minute. Mimi? MIMI??? Digiworld Mimi? Whoa! No wonder she seemed so familiar. It was Mimi!!! But was that a good thing or a bad thing? I couldn't really decide because Mimi decided to speak. 

"Matt? Is that you......like Gabumon, digi Matt?" 

"Uh, yeah, it's me, Mimi." 

"Wow! This is really strange. This is really cool! But I have to go.......but I promise I'll talk to you again really soon!!! Bye Matt!!!" 

She flashed me that flirty smile again as I waved goodbye, a stange smile on my face, and I knew that this was definately a good thing,, even if I was slightly confused at the whole situation. Maybe there was something more to her than I saw in the Digitalworld.   
  
  
  
  


Ok, that was the end. Yeah, it was Mimato (I think the first pairing I've wrote besides Taito). The idea just snuck into my head and wouldn't leave it. Tell me what you think, please!!!! I'm going through "my-best-friend-is-gone" shock again (didn't I just get over this?) and I need some comforting reviews......I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! Hmmm....I seem to be sounding obsessive. Anyways, hope you liked reading it half as much as I liked writing it (of course I was drinking alot of Sprite and eating some fries......) : ) 


End file.
